Una Malfoy en Gryffindor
by Ginny-Shelena
Summary: *Chap 2*La prima de Draco va a Gry, su pasado, su vida, es d lo mas triste. Lean y dejen review!!
1. Default Chapter

Hola, aquí os traigo mi quinto fic, lo tenia pensado hacer cuando el de Paula, pero, no se me venian nombres, pero ya lo tengo elegido, aquí va el capitulo.  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨ CHELSEA MALFOY ¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Otro año volvia, Harry y sus amigos, viajaban en el tren, charlaban todos muy contentos, no sabian que les esperaba una sorpresa:  
  
-Pues, mis hermanos, Fred y George, me han comprado una tunica de gala, es muy bonita, y muy cara, ¿de donde abran sacado el dinero?  
  
Harry sonrio, y comento:  
  
-Bueno, puede que de su tienda de bromas.  
  
-Oye, Ron, pero, ¿cómo va ese negocio que tienen tus hermanos.  
  
-Oh, Mione, que plasta.  
  
-¿Te molesta explicármelo?  
  
-Haber, ellos, trabajan inventando bromas para Zonko, y luego, van a las casas a vender tambien, hasta,q ue tengan dinero, para montarse la tienda por si solos.  
  
-Ah.  
  
De repente entro una niña, deberia ser de primeor, pero, no lograron haber su cara, la niña se escondio tras Harry y su lezucha, ya que este, se encontraba en la esquina, seguido de ella entro Draco, con sus gordos y robustos amigos.  
  
-Donde se abra metido esa niña - murmuraba Draco.  
  
-Vate Malfoy - dijo Ron.  
  
-Ya, me voy, no quiero perder el tiempo con un muerto de hambre, un cabeza rajada, y una sangre sucia.  
  
-Te voy a lavar la boca - dijo Ron levantándose.  
  
Pero este no alcanzo a oirlo, ya que se habia ido.  
  
La niña se levanto y dijo:  
  
-¿Se ha ido?  
  
-Si, pero, ¿de que conoces a Malfoy?  
  
-Es, mi primo.  
  
-¿Y por que te busca? - pregunto Harry - ¿No os llevais bien?  
  
-No, claro que no, el me busca, para pegarme, y burlarse de mi.  
  
-Tipico de el.  
  
-Pero, si sois primos, ¿no os llevais bien? - quiso saber Hermione.  
  
-Herm, yo no me llevo bien con Dudley, ni con Dudley, ni con mis tios, ya sabes, con los que tengo que vivir.  
  
-Igual que - Chelsea se callo, no debia contar eso, o su primo Draco lo mataria.  
  
-¿Qué decias?  
  
-Nada, nada.  
  
-Vale, mira, yo soy Ron Wasley, el Harry Potter, y ella Hermione Granger.  
  
-¿Vosotros?  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Draco no deja de hablar de vosotros, ¿de que casa sois?  
  
-Gryffindor.  
  
-¿Gryffindor? Mi primo esta enamorado de un Gryffindor, eso le escuche.  
  
-Interesante - dijo Ron.  
  
Ya habian llegado, el tren dio su señal, Chelsea se despidio, con un simple "adios" y se dirigio a los botes.  
  
  
  
Todos estaban en la ceremonia, esperando a que los nuevos alumnos fueran seleccionados, de repente la profesora pronuncio un nombre, Chelsea Malfoy:  
  
-Chelsea Malfoy.  
  
Los Slytherin, sabian que iva a ir alli, los unicos que miraban de Gryffindor eran Harry, y Hermione.  
  
(N/A: Si no recordais, enm la primera película, no le pone casi el combrero, pues aquí hace los mismos con Chelsea)  
  
-¡¡SLYTHERIN!!  
  
Todos los Slytherin aplaudian, todos, menos Draco, de repente el combrero dijo:  
  
-No, Slytherin no.  
  
Todos los Slytherin, dejaron de aplaudir.  
  
-Esta niña ira ah.............................espera, pensemos..................ah, ya se ¡¡GRYFFINDOR!!  
  
Solo aplaudieron Harry, Ron y Hermione, y algun alumno de primero hijo de muugle, ya que no conocia a la familia Malfoy.  
  
Chelsea se sento junto Harry y Ron, enfrente de Hermione.  
  
La cena transcurrio, y todos se fueron a dormir, Chelsea tenia dos compañeras, una era un tal Mary Janer, hija de maglees, la otra era hija de brujos, se llamaba, Julye Rens, la parecer, Julye le conto todo a su gran amiga Mary, y su misión era hacerle la vida imposible a Chelsea, se acerco Julye, era una chica temiblr, y muy mala, esta le dijo:  
  
-Hola, yo soy Chelsea Malfoy, ¿tu?  
  
-Ya se que eres una Malfoy, eres la vergüenza de Gryffindor, apertas.  
  
-Es verdad, Julye tiene razon, tu familia da asco.  
  
Chelsea se fue a su cama llorando, abrio una pequeño diario y pueso:  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Soy yo, Chelsea, como te conte, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas venir aquí, venia al Maravilloso Hogwarts, pero, es de lo peor, soy una Malfoy, y mis compañeras se rien de mi, no me conocen, ¿por qué me pasa a mi esto? Es de lo peor, mis padres murieron, aguante a mi tío, deseaba venir, haría muchos amigos, pero, me equivoco, mis compañeros me juzgan por ser un Malfoy y estar en Gryffindor, es de lo peor, mi ridículo apellido ¿por qué me pasa a mi? Puede que mañana esto cambie, no creo, pero puede, te dejo, que tengo sueño, ojala todo cambie mañana.  
  
Chelsea.  
  
Chelsea cerro el diario, y se durmió.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
¡¡Dejen review!! 


	2. Nuevo Profe

Hola, lo siento por la tardanza, me descuide mucho ( bueno, no se si este capitulo sera muy bueno, por que me descuide mucho :'(  
  
¿POR QUÉ SOY UNA MALFOY?  
  
-Chels, despierta.  
  
Una voz hizo que esta se despertada, sin duda, era Hermione.  
  
Chelsea estaba medio dormida, pero aun a si llego a oir a su compañera Julye susurrar a Mary "Seguro que es una intrusa, y lo que quiere es hacernos perder puntos"  
  
Chelsea hoyo esto, y le corrio una lagrima, Hermione lo vio:  
  
-Dejalas, tu no eres como los demas.  
  
-Ya pero, tu eres mi unica amiga.  
  
-Ven, te voy a presentar una amiga mia.  
  
Hermione cogio a Chelsea, y la llevo al Gran Comedor, donde divisaron a Ginny.  
  
-Hola Ginny, esta es Chelsea.  
  
Ginny se asusto un poco, pero alfinal cedio a darle la mano.  
  
-Bueno, yo me voy a clase - dijo Chelsea.  
  
-¿Qué te toca?  
  
-Defensa contra las artes oscuras.  
  
-¿A si? ¿Quién sera el profesor?  
  
No tubieron mucho que esperar, pues por la puerta entro...  
  
-¿Co-como? - tartamudeo Ginny.  
  
-¿El? - dijo asombrada Hermione.  
  
-¿Qué pasa? - Dijo Chelsea.  
  
-¡OLIVER WOOD! - se hoyo gritar a algunos alumnos.  
  
Bastante alumnos se acercaron, casi todo Hogwarts, menos Slytherin.  
  
Fred se acerco a su amigo Oliver, y se hoyo como le preguntaba:  
  
-¿Ya no juegas en el equipo?  
  
-Si, pero, a la vez soy profesor.  
  
Todos siguieron saludando a Oliver, hasta que Dumbledore dijo:  
  
-Bueno, las clases estan a punto de comenzar, ir rapido si no quereis perder puntos.  
  
* * *  
  
-Malfoy, llegas, lamento tener que quitarte 5 puntos.  
  
Julye la miro enfadada, ya que ella y Mary llegaron puntuales.  
  
-Lo siento profesor.  
  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada, anda, ponte con tus compañeras Rens y Janer.  
  
-Estupida Malfoy, ya perdimos muchos puntos - dijo Julye.  
  
Mary rio.  
  
-¿ME QUIERES DEJAR EMPAZ? - grito Chelsea.  
  
-¿Qué pasa ahora chicas?  
  
-Nada profesor - dijo Chelsea.  
  
-Pues, no grite en mitad de una clase.  
  
Chelsea enrogecio.  
  
-Bueno, si no les importa, sigamos con la clase...  
  
* * *  
  
-¿Qué tal tu primer día? - pregunto Ginny a Chelsea.  
  
-Fatal, ¿y tu?  
  
-Bien, Snape solo me quito 25 puntos ^.^  
  
-¿Te parece poco?  
  
-Comparado con los que me quita normalmente...  
  
-Bueno chicas, ¿qué os pasa? - pregunto Harry.  
  
-Nada, respondio Ginny - y tu, ¿qué tal?  
  
-Bien, eh tenido una clase estupenda.  
  
-Menuda suerte - dijo Chelsea.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Pues, mis compañeras son unas bobas, ¡oh no! ¡Hay vienen!  
  
-Hola Harry - dijo Julye.  
  
-Hola.  
  
-Te recomiendo que no te juntes con Malfoy, y vengas conmigo.  
  
-No me hace falta, gracias - dijo Harry muy severo.  
  
-Tu mismo.  
  
Y se fue.  
  
-¿Lo ves Harry?  
  
-No las hagas ni caso.  
  
-No es tan facil.  
  
Harry iba a decir algo, en cuanto vio que venia corriendo Hermione con Ron detrás.  
  
-¡HERMIONE, ESPERA!  
  
-¡DEJAME! ¿TE PARECE BONITO LO QUE ME HAS HECHO?  
  
-¡SOLO ERA UNA BROMA!  
  
Harry cogio a Hermione y le pregunto:  
  
-¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Pues, ha hecho pasarse por Viktor, y ponia que rompiamos.  
  
-¿Cómo que rompiamos? ¿Acaso salis juntos? - pregunto Harry asombrado.  
  
-Si - dijo esta algo colorada.  
  
En ese momento se hacerco Draco.  
  
-Cuidado Wasley.  
  
Y se marcho.  
  
-¿Qué ha querido decir?  
  
-No se.  
  
Todos quedaron estrañados hasta que la comida empezo a aparecer en los platos.  
  
Tubieron una excelente comida y todos se dirigían a sus salas comunes.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
CONTESTACIÓN DE LOS REVIEW  
  
Maika Yugui: Muchas gracias, de algo me sirvio sobornarte.  
  
Hikary: Muchas gracias, Feliz Navidad por atrasado :P  
  
Yanira: Me alagas, muchas gracias.  
  
Kitiara: jejeje, respecto a tus dudas:  
  
Ya se vera... Pues, por que es una Malfoy, y no se fian, pero poco a poco...  
  
Gracias por el review.  
  
Rinoa: Muchísimas gracias, gracias, lo copie de un anuncio de las barbies el nombre :P, lamento decirte que...  
  
Hermione Granger: Claro que no termina a si.  
  
Nany_Black: A mi tambien me da pena :'(  
  
KaroLoKa de FeLTon-MaLFoy: Muchas gracias, ya, es una pena :'( ¡¡Has acertado!! Pero es un secreto :P  
  
HermioneJAF: Tranquila, va a ser muy largo.  
  
Ale Potter: Muchas gracias por todo, ya lo segui :D 


End file.
